Hetalia truth or dare in a bar?
by Fenikkusu5
Summary: Truth or dare with my best friend with nyotalia thrown in for fun
1. Chapter 1

A long black haired girl wearing black jacket with leather boots and a white top said "Hi guys I'm Hikari starting a new truth or dare with my best friend Bobbi"

A short haired redheaded girl wearing a blue hoodie and jeans says "Hi and why are we in a bar? Am I going to get drunk?"

Hikari answers "No because your underage plus the bartender wouldn't allow it"

The young lady with long dark brown hair "Da no drinking but I do have some non alcoholic drinks if you'd like"

Bobbi replied "No thanks and who is she?"

"She's one of my OC's her name is Valentina don't ask why I made her Russian anyway we should get the cast here" Hikari poofs in the hetalia cast with nyotalia

"What the? Where are we?" They said

Hikari answered "Your in a bar here to play truth or dare and here are the rules"

1) YOU MUST SEND LETTERS THROUGH PM REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED IF YOU SEND LETTERS THROUGH REVIEW

2)NO LEMONS T RATED

3)CO-HOSTS ARE ALOUD BUT SEND YOUR OC PROFILE THROUGH PM

Hikari says "Okay I think its time to end it off here"

Bobbi says "What about my dares"

Hikari replies "They'll be in the next chapter anyway thanks for reading and goodbye for now"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello I'm Fenikkusu but you can call me phoenix and if your wondering where Hikari is I totally did not lock her in the basement" said a young lady with black long hair wearing a black leather jacket with boots, red tank top with a red skirt, black thigh high socks and wearing kitty ears and tail for some reason.

Bobbi comes in shouting "Who the hell are you!"

Phoenix answers "Hikari's suppressed anger was so much it created me so in other words I'm the bitchy side of her I'm only in charge when she's not having a good day and that day is today is that day so deal with it"

Bobbi said "Um okay but can I have kitty ears and tail please"

Phoenix says "Sure and here is that blue spiked bat you wanted"

Bobbi said happily "Yayz" she runs off with her black kitty ears and tail to save Hikari

Phoenix said "Anyway on to the first letter this one is from Maiya and do you still want to be a host?"

**Hey hey ya'll! It sucks that you had to start all over, but it's fine. I don't mind at for those who know me, I think they know what time it is. *throws Hungary and Male!Hungary in the closet***

Phoenix exclaims "Hooray for selfcest!"

**I'm feeling generous. WHO WANTS FOOD? I'll make you something. I'm warning you though, the first thing I hear is what I'm making.**

Both Italy's say "PASTA" and they both happily eat it

**To continue my generosity, I'll let France do whatever he wants to anybody and they can't do anything back. He's gonna hate me next time though...**

France says "Well if I'm going to make me do horrible things then I might as well don't do anything I'm not giving you any ideas"

Phoenix says "Next letter" Phoenix poofs in a woman with Dark crimson hair with blonde highlights that goes down to her lower back, her bangs clipped to the side of her head, framing her face. Her eyes are sparkling light emerald. She's 5'8, her figure slight curvy her legs long and lean. She wears big white sweater with a giant bunny in front of it with dark black skinny jeans and black and white hi-tops

The woman says "Where am I"

Phoenix answers "In Hikari's truth or dare and lets start off with your dares now"

The woman replies "Okay I'm Aaliyah, you can call me Ali, kay umm dare *evil grin* France you have to shave your head, change into ballerina outfit, go into a head into a split reciting how awesome I am and then sing your national anthem backs while England pours water onto your head"

France says "Why me?" France reluctantly shaves his head then goes to change and says "Ali is awesome" and then England happily pours water over him while he sang his anthem "Allons enfants de la Patrie,Le jour de gloire est arrivé !Contre nous de la tyrannie,L'étendard sanglant est levé, _(bis)_Entendez-vous dans les campagnesMugir ces féroces soldats ?Ils viennent jusque dans vos brasEgorger vos fils et vos compagnes !

Aux armes, citoyens,Formez vos bataillons,Marchons, marchons !Qu'un sang impurAbreuve nos sillons !

Que veut cette horde d'esclaves,De traîtres, de rois conjurés ?Pour qui ces ignobles entraves,Ces fers dès longtemps préparés ? _(bis)_Français, pour nous, ah ! quel outrageQuels transports il doit exciter !C'est nous qu'on ose méditerDe rendre à l'antique esclavage !

Quoi ! des cohortes étrangèresFeraient la loi dans nos foyers !Quoi ! ces phalanges mercenairesTerrasseraient nos fiers guerriers ! _(bis)_Grand Dieu ! par des mains enchaînéesNos fronts sous le joug se ploieraientDe vils despotes deviendraientLes maîtres de nos destinées !

Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfidesL'opprobre de tous les partis,Tremblez ! vos projets parricidesVont enfin recevoir leurs prix ! _(bis)_Tout est soldat pour vous combattre,S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros,La terre en produit de nouveaux,Contre vous tout prêts à se battre !

Français, en guerriers magnanimes,Portez ou retenez vos coups !Epargnez ces tristes victimes,A regret s'armant contre nous. _(bis)_Mais ces despotes sanguinaires,Mais ces complices de Bouillé,Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié,Déchirent le sein de leur mère !

Amour sacré de la Patrie,Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeursLiberté, Liberté chérie,Combats avec tes défenseurs ! _(bis)_Sous nos drapeaux que la victoireAccoure à tes mâles accents,Que tes ennemis expirantsVoient ton triomphe et notre gloire !

Nous entrerons dans la carrièreQuand nos aînés n'y seront plus,Nous y trouverons leur poussièreEt la trace de leurs vertus _(bis)_Bien moins jaloux de leur survivreQue de partager leur cercueil,Nous aurons le sublime orgueilDe les venger ou de les suivre

Hikari and Bobbi come back in

Phoenix yelled "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT!"

Hikari said "Bobbi got me out"

Bobbi said "Why were there dead body's in there"

Valentina said "It's a long story but in short people pay me to hide dead body's its good cash"

Everybody except Hikari and Phoenix has the O.O face

Hikari says "Anyway next letter"

**Hello~ Can i join this sparkle party? :D**

Both Hikari and Phoenix say "HELL YEAH" they poof in a elf girl with blue coloured hair in a ponytail, gold-yellow eyes and pointy elf ears~. Wears a black tank top, some jeans and trainers. Oh and it says -UsUk forever- on her top

and she glomps them both when they all got up

Ancalon said " Alright I dare England and America to have kissing time"

Both say "No way"

Phoenix grabs sniper rifle with blades on it and Hikari gets her beam Katanas the both say "Do it or die"

They both have O.O faces and they make out for a long time (**Very nice =D) **

Ancalon continues "Hungary who do you like most? Prussia or Austria?

Hungary answers "Easy Austria"

Austria blushes while Prussia is raging on the inside we all know he's jealous

Ancalon said "Denmark, Germany and Scotland(If you have him): Drinking contest! Since we are in a bar and all xD"

Just then the door was kicked open by girl with short red hair and black eyes, wearing a purple dress with a bow around the waist, striped thigh high socks with boots (**I have way too many characters who wear boots) -_-** she said "Did someone say drinking contest?"

Hikari said "Meet my other OC Beatrix who is Prussian"

Prussia said "Really Awesome!"

Hikari said "You can join the drinking competition if you want and we are using this bar's special drink"

Denmark says "Special drink?"

Beatrix answers "It's the strongest drink known to man usually most people pass out by having one sip and it is a acquired taste meaning the more you drink the more you get addicted to it"

They start drinking Germany passes out after one drink Denmark after two and Ireland after five Beatrix passes out after 40 drinks making a new record

Ancalon turns to Sweden and Finland "Hi mom hi dad"

Bobbi said "Looks like somebody's been busy"

Sweden blushes a little while Finland blushes a lot

Ancalon says to Hikari "Do you like your stay at my T and D? : )"

Hikari "Hellz yeah"

Ancalon turns to Switzerland "Buy me the most expensive cupcake in the whole world! Muhahaha!"

Switzerland twitches his eye and reluctantly buys the cupcake and then passes out

Ancalon says "Yayz anyway Seychelles, Liechtenstein and Belgium: Dance caramelldansen! :D"

They all dance it **(I've never seen the caramelldansen)**

Ancalon turns to France "…. France can you go jump off a cliff please -_-'

France said "Why do all of you hate me"

Ancalon shouted "Because you're a pervert and a rapist!"

France goes emo mode and jumps off a cliff

Ancalon turns to Iceland "Iceland why does your parrot/bird/eagle thingy talk? o.O"

Iceland said "He's a Puffin and he just does"

Ancalon said "Okay then Spain pull Romano's curl~

Spain pulls Romano's curl to receive a head butt to the stomach

Ancalon says "Italy can I have some pasta?"

Italy replies "Of course you can" they eat together

Ancalon finishes by saying "Japan cosplay as a vocaloid character! :DThat's all... for now... Tellus Expellious! *disappears in a cloud of magic smoke*

Everyone has the O.o face

Bobbi said "Anyway onto my dares 7 Minutes In Heaven with Russia…"

They go into the closet

America says "Dude is crazy"

Hikari replies "No she's poking him the whole time and she has her spiked bat with her and time to end it off over six pages O.O anyway every person who sent letters get cookies and don't forget you can dare me Phoenix and Bobbi"

Phoenix says "Hey Hikari you know I'm you right so that means it counts as selfcest right?"

Hikari says "Aww crap anyway see you next time"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fenikkusu: Sorry I haven't been updating lately I have been working on my other stories. **

Phoenix busted the door open and yelled "WE HAVE A REVIEW!"

Hikari screamed "WHAT NOOOOO!"

Bobbi said confused "Isn't that a good thing?"

Hikari replied "No because remember I said SEND LETTERS THROUGH PM OR THEY WILL BE DELETED"

Bobbi said "Then why don't you delete it?"

Phoenix says "Because apparently you can only delete anonymous reviews and now we have to ignore this one, now I feel like an asshole" **(Don't worry I'm not mad at you just so you know mistakes happen although I still feel like an asshole)**

Bobbi said "But they sent this letter"

Hikari snacthed the letter and said "Hmmm we could do some of these but not all of them but first" *Poofs in a girl with short dark brown hair wearing a light blue shirt with a heart on it, ripped jeans, glasses and blue plaid shoes

She says "Where am I?"

Beatrix says "Your in Hikari's truth or dare Maiya"

Maiya said "Oh…. Sorry about the review"

Phoenix and Hikari both say "Its alright but you can only do the one about drinking"

Maiya said "Okay well since we are in a bar, let's see what happens when Italy, Finland, and Canada get drunk."

Said countries get drunk except Finland because he is number 2nd in alcohol consumption while Russia is 4th and Italy isn't that drunk since he's 9th the following happens

Canada is crying about how he's being ignored and being mistaken for Alfred all the time

Finland is still drinking so is Italy is flirting with Germany

Bobbi says "Next letter" *poofs in Alaska who looks a little like America with Russia's coat*

Before she gets to say anything Phoenix says "Your in our truth or dare this is starting to get old"

Alaska said "Okay….. Anyway hi father America and father Russia I'm your daughter! Its very cold in next to Canada hi uncle Mattie!"

Bobbi "Lots of people have been busy"

America blushes while Russia just smiles Canada said hi

Alaska continues "Prussia and uncle Mattie do you guys have a relationship more than friends?"

Both say "No!" their in denial

Alaska said "Father America and father Russia why do you guys don't talk to me or visit anymore?"

America said "We've been really busy but we promise to visit soon okay"

Alaska says "Okay anyway Liechtenstein who's your crush?"

She blushed and stutters "N-Nobody" even though it's pretty obvious its Switzerland

Alaska said "Uncle England I can see flying mint bunny and fairies…..wait where is he"

Beatrix answers "He got piss drunk and passed out"

Alaska said "O.O anyway one more questionAmerica: Maine told me that there was yaoi involved in my making is that true?"

America starts "Well…" he takes her outside

Phoenix said "Next letter"

*Ancalon poofs in another cloud of smoke, this time in a Runo Misaki cosplay* and says "Heeelloooooo! *looks on clothes* Woopsie! Forgot to change after a anime meeting! *changes clothes with magic*Anyway moving on! :DEngland and America tehe~ Now for some fun stuff! *throws both into closet, installs a camera and locks the door* France Hm... Go and eat some scones

France whimpers "Why do people hate me" he eats the scones and after one bite he ran off to throw up

Ancalon continues "Daddy! Can you tell mommy to stop tease me whenever i come home with a boy? L"

Sweden says "Finland" **(Sorry can't do his accent right)**

Finland said "Sorry I can't help it"

Ancalon said "Bobby *hands over a magic orb* This orb can transform any character into Female/Male. You can only use it once so have fun! :D"

Bobbi said "Yayz"

Ancalon says "Hikari: Emma said that I was a monkey... o_e. So I took her demon great sword! Wanna have it?"

Hikari said in excitement "Hellz yeah"

Ancalon said "Hungary In that case... Kiss Austria ^.^ (I want to see a jealous Prussia haha!) and Germany stop yell at Italy for this chapter! L"

They kiss and Prussia is drowning his sorrows in beer

Germany replied "Fine"

Ancalon continues "Italy I ate pasta yesterday! :o Grandma is good at making pasta! :3That's all for now! Time to enjoy the rest of the show~ *summons a demon chair and sits on it, taking a cup of Swedish tea*"

Italy said "Really can I have some next time"

Hikari said "Next letter is from Ali"

Ali says "Hi! Ok, so my dares *horror music*Austria, This will be more painful to me than to you actually to you.*brings out his favorite piano and a blow torch, hands blow torch to him.*I dare you to blow this piano and this sheet music, and roast us all marshmallows!"

Austria says "I won't do it"

Hikari, Phoenix and Bobbi get out their weapons

Austria "Okay I will" he cried all the way through

While they were eating their marshmallows Phoenix says "Well thank God we didn't get a dare right" Maiya's eye twitches

Hikari says "Yeah I know anyway that's all for now and we do not own Hetalia only our OC's"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenikkusu: I had to revise for tests that were last week got sick so sorry for not updating but here in England its half term and it's the Queen's diamond Jubilee **

Hikari said "It was my friends birthday recently so here she is Georgie say hi"

She said "You didn't have to do this"

Bobbi said "Its our gift to you"

Hikari said "Now everybody give her a belated birthday hug" everyone does

Phoenix gives her a cake that's even better than America's with sparklers and all that jazz **(Happy belated birthday Georgie =D)**

While everyone was eating cake Valentina says "Should we get started on the dares da?"

Phoenix says "Yeah your right Ancalon your up first"

Ancalon starts "Tehe~Don't worry about Sweden's Accent! We don't have any! Just make him talk like a normal American/English xD"*Stands up from demon chair and unsummons it*Okay! I got more dares! *throws tea cup on France*

France goes to drown in sorrows in wine

She continues "England how come no one believes in magic? I mean it´s awesome! *summons a pony and gives it to Poland*"

England said "You know I don't know why maybe they all a bunch of idiots"

Poland is squeeing over the pony

Ancalon says to Japan "Cosplay as Vocaloid! :D"

Japan sighs "Okay" he cosplayed as Miku nothing much else to say

Ancalon turns to Germany "Kiss Italy ^^"

Germany blushes red and yes "No Vay!" *Bang* he turns around to see Phoenix holding a sniper rifle in his face "Okay I'll do it" he kisses him they were both blushing

Georgie had the O.O face

Hikari said to her "I'll explain later" she nodded

Ancalon said "Anyway daddy! mommy says I am not allowed to listen to Dead By April! *cries*"

Finland said "Uh…"

Bobbi said "Want to take it outside" he nodded once they finished

Ancalon continues "America no HAMBURGERS! EVER!" America goes to sob in the corner

Ancalon says "Hikari: Watch Kagome Kagome! XD"

Hikari pulled out her iPod and listened with a straight face

Ancalon says "How could you not be creeped out by that?"

Hikari said "I've watched Higurashi which is way more creepy and scary than that" **(It really didn't creep me out much here's the version I watched just remove spaces www. youtube watch?v=qyx6LKtSr6s)**

Ancalon said "Well Greece here have some cat ears! ^^"

Greece wakes up and says "Thank you" then he falls back to sleep

Ancalon finishes by saying "Ok.. I am out of dares... BYE!" *starts chanting and disappears in a shock wave of magic. (Which means everyone in the room will get hit by the wave xD Sowwy x.x)

Phoenix said "Force field bitches"

Bobbi said "Next dare" *poofs in a girl with short dark brown hair, dark skin yellow eyes who is carrying nun chucks*

Hikari says "Hey I'm supposed to be the one to poof in people"

Phoenix said "Before you say anything your in a truth or dare"

Zena said "Okay well to start off France I want a hug" *he cant be all bad*

France says "Merci" he hugs her

Zena says to England "Hug Frenchie~ You know you want to"

England says "No way am I going to hug that frog!" Hikari puts a beam katana near his neck

She said "Did you that beam katanas can burn skin"

England said "Fine! I'll hug the bloody frog" he hugs him

Zena continues "Prussia tell Hungary how you feelHungary hug Prussia" *you know you wanna*Valentina said "They have to take it outside that kind of stuff makes me want to vomit" they go outside and talk **(Don't worry I taped it = ))**

Zena carries on "Austria dye your hair pink" *I dislike snooty people*

Austria looks at Hikari and Phoenix who has their weapons out he sighs as he reluctantly does it

Phoenix said "That's it for this time and its time to say bye to Georgie"

Georgie said "Bye"


End file.
